


Helix

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: When she wakes up the same hospital a third time Homura makes plans.





	Helix

Homura gasped awake, her vision suddenly blurred and her pajamas soaked with sweat. She scrambled for her glasses on the counter top and shoved them onto her face.

Now, the image of Madoka's Soul Gem bursting into a murky, malicious creature seemed like a dream. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

If it was, then that meant that Homura and everyone else had been fighting the remnants of magical girls, that Kyubey had been lying about everything. She trusted him, he had given her the power to save Madoka and if it turned out that he had kept the information of Witches created from fallen magical girls then what else was he hiding?

She touched the ring on her finger and watched as it transformed into her Soul Gem. She stared at the glass, the name of this gem suddenly making her feel sick. She hoped Kyubey wasn't hiding anything.

But the evidence pointed that he was. She had to work on the assumption that he was hiding things and that he was tricking everyone. If he was being genuine then he would have told her friends what fate would befall them if they failed.

Her friends. Yes, Homura had to warn them. Maybe she would be lucky this time around and nobody would want for anything. She would have to fight Walpurgisnacht alone but she had the power to stop time. Bombs would be more than enough to stop this Witch.

But if this wasn't the case, then she would have to figure out how to save everyone. Mami would need the least help; she was a teacher, someone who knew how to handle anything. Kyoko would be fine if Mami was there. Sayaka was the one that needed the most help, Homura thought. She would have to tell Kyousuke to be kind to Sayaka. She made a mental note to talk to him once she got out of the hospital. She would wait until Sayaka left his room, and then have a cordial talk about friendship and love. Or something like that - she hoped she would keep the nerve.

And Madoka, well, she would be fine with everyone by her side. They would all work together.

They would have to use Grief Seeds sparingly. And it wouldn't hurt to say that Kyubey wasn't being completely honest. This was just in case he was going to pull any other tricks.

Homura let the Soul Gem become a ring on her finger again. She was going to be successful this time, and move forward with her friends.


End file.
